German Patent Publication No. DE 102 61 428 A1 describes a semiconductor body, on which a plurality of wavelength-converting layers are applied, which convert radiation from the semiconductor body into different wavelength ranges. The wavelength-converting layers are here arranged in succession, in such a way that the wavelengths, into which the semiconductor body radiation is in each case converted, reduce starting from the semiconductor body in the emission direction thereof.